1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for frothing liquids, such as milk. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for frothing which allows the user to obtain foamy, frothed milk without the use of a complicated steamer device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For many years there have been a variety of steamers used to foam or froth milk. Most of the prior art foaming devices are complicated machines which involve the use of steam to aerate or foam the liquid. Most of these devices involve at least a steam generator which provides superheated steam and an air channel which provides air flow. The steam and air are mixed in the pipes, and output through a single tube which is normally positioned to be placed into a container of milk. When the steam and air are discharged from the tube into the milk, the frothing process begins. After a time, the steam and air froth the milk to the desired consistency, and the user is able to use the frothed milk. However, the froth must be used within a relatively short period of time because its life is limited because of the water content which is left from the use of the steam to accomplish the frothing.
Coffee drinks requiring frothed milk, such as cappuccino, have become much more popular in recent years, increasing the need for milk frothing devices. However, milk frothers have not departed significantly from the standard steam-infusion type machines. No real efforts have been made to make them easier to use or more accessible to the general public.
One disadvantage of the prior art devices (in addition to their complex nature described above) is that they are often large and unwieldy, possessing a number of tubes or pipes through which the pressurized steam is injected into the milk. These large and unwieldy devices are expensive to make and purchase, and take up a significant amount of counter or storage space. Moreover, one does not always have the time or inclination to set up and wait for the cumbersome steaming devices to work. As a result, a consumer will often forego the desire to have one of these ever popular coffee drinks requiring frothed milk, and will simply settle for something else.
The prior art devices also require an energy source to create the pressurized steam, and are therefore limited to being positioned near an energy source such as a wall outlet. Such a requirement will usually preclude the use of the device in countries having different current requirements such as 110/120 voltage, unless the device is equipped to operate in the various current modes. Such a dual voltage feature (if available) would undoubtedly result in an even more expensive apparatus. Thus, as a result of the size, various tubes and pipes, internal parts, and electrical hookups of these prior art devices, they are also often difficult to clean and maintain, not to mention their obvious expense.
As previously mentioned, there is also the disadvantage of the prior art devices which uses steam in the frothing process that due to the water content in the froth, the froth has a very limited life. This is a serious drawback of these devices especially where it is desirable to prepare the froth in advance such as where it is to be served to guests during a later ocassion.
What is needed, and is lacking in the prior art, is a device to froth liquids, such as milk, which is simple to use, has no need for electricity or steam, and is relatively easy to clean and store.